1. Technical Field
Devices and methods for fixation of tissue are disclosed. More specifically, the devices and methods can be for inter facet fusion of vertebrae or fission of other bones to one another.
2. Background of the Art
Spinal fusion is typically performed by a screw or rod system with an allograft, Titanium, or PEEK device placed between vertebral bodies. Facet screws have been used for many years but have not had favor due to lacking the ability to create bone growth across the facet joint. A typical facet screw is described in Sasso, Rick C., et al. “Translaminar Facet Screw Fixation”, World Spine Journal (WSJ). 2006; 1(1):34-39, <http://www.worldspine.org/Documents/WSJ/1-1/Sasso_TLFS.pdf> which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.